Dragon Goddess Of Fairy Tail
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE RATED M FOR LOTS OF ADULT SITUATIONS AND BLOODY SCENES


**Summary: 19 year old Elite Sannin Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha just got back from her 200th SSS-ranked mission and was heading out to train with Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, Ino, Satsuki, Karin, Tayuya, Kin, Haku, Temari and Akamaru, Mebuki, Samui, Yugito, Fu, Yakumo, Nagata, Konan, Yahika, Menmia, Mikoto and Kushina, Mari, Kagome, Isami ,Anko, Kurenai, Sarumi, Moegi, Tsunade, Shizune, Koyuki, Shizuka, Tokiwa, Hokuto, Hana, Tsume, Yuka, Kurotsuchi, Karui, Shikia, Yoshino, Yugao, Rin, Kuromaru, Mei, Mito, Toka, Pakura, Gaia, Matsuri, Suzumebachi, Tsunami, Ameyuri, Sasame, Amaru, Fuka, Hotaru, Shion, Fubuki, Guren, Ami, Sara, Isarabi and Obita only for her former friends to follow them. Naruko then offered a chance to have a fresh start from Kami and her sisters. Beware the Dragon Goddess of Fairy Tail! Godlike/Dragon Goddess/Futa Naruko, BAMF Naruko, Cold/Calm/Insanely smart/Insanely intelligent/Charming/Dark Naruko, Mass Harem, Chakra and Magic using Naruko, Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Kenjutsu/Genjutsu/Fuuinjutsu Master Naruko, Yin and Yang Chakra, Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruko, Rikudo Sennin Reincarnation Naruko, Genderbend, elements from Bleach and DBZ. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

At the village gates of Konohagakure No Sato known as the Village Hidden In The Leaves stood the most strongest ninja in it's generation but, the figure was a woman that excluded power, respect, coldness, ferocity, and death like she had been through countless battles and came out on top but, also a celestial feeling like she's a goddess.

She stands at 5'9 having long shaggy spiky silver hair with black streaks, royal purple eyes with a slit pupil, feral whisker marks, black anbu armor, white anbu pants, black steel toed combat boots, titanium arm and leg guards, black fingerless metal studded gloves that crackled with blood red and silver lightning and had a grey haori with the kanji for Dragon Goddess on the back in white over a black skintight turtleneck, and had a blood red nodachi called Aka Arashi sheathed into a black sheath with pattern of silver lightning bolts at her left hip while on her right hip sat a O-katana that had a black and white diamond patterned hilt sheathed in a black scabbard with a golden tassel tied around it, on her legs were strapped kunai and shuriken pouches and also had a Uchiha Gunbai with black outlines and tomoes

This is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, Z-ranked Elite Dragon Sannin of Konoha, War Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Reincarnation of the Rikudo Sennin and the new Dragon Goddess blessed upon her by Kami and the other gods for defeating and absorbing the Juubi making her a goddess in her own right.

When she was little, she had to deal with the scorn being the container for the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama but, when she found out the truth she literally showed the mobs and civilians that tried to attack and hurt her so much by killing them with her bare hands and no one ever found out it was her.

There were two people who saw this and revealed themselves to be Mari Uchiha, and Obita Uchiha the two leaders of Akatsuki who saw the pain and loneliness in her life and sought to train her to be the strongest and she learned everything with such ease thanks to her shinobi lineage and hard work.

As the years went by she became the youngest Anbu before Kagome Hatake and Isami Uchiha and gained her codename Ryu Megami known as Dragon Goddess completing numerous number of C, B, A, S, SS, and SSS-rank missions gaining more experience from each battle.

She mastered her Uchiha and Senju bloodlines at age 6 while mastering her Uzumaki, Namikaze bloodlines at age 7 and mastered over a million jutsu and half of them were created being mostly S-rank, b and C-rank.

The Sandaime and the elders tried having her demoted to control her, but she shot that down by saying she did every mission without failure but, alas she was put onto a Genin team with Whoreuno Sakura and Satsuki Uchiha who he found had a crush on her along with Kagome Hatake her sensei.

Sakura tried spying on her training many times only to end up being led on a wild goose chase before becoming lost in the Forest Of Death and barely escaped being turned into food for the creatures inside.

Naruko was reinstated back into Anbu by Tsunade with position of commander along with being chosen as Clan Head for the Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju, and Namikaze clan seats and gained many fiances from Konoha and other countries after taking missions there and two were jinchuuriki being Fu from Taki and Yugito from Kumo.

The evil members of Akatsuki tried gathering the bijuu from the jinchuuriki when 3 years passed but, that was when Satsuki went to Orochimaru training under his tutelage and killed him when he tried to use his body swapping jutsu and returned to Konoha after beating her older sister Isami and dragging her back to Konoha clearing her and her sister's name in the process along with getting Naruko to use her unmatched Fuuinjutsu skills to destroy the Sannin's presence and soul only leaving his knowledge, skills and chakra for Satsuki to have to herself.

Naruko also gained lovers from many enemy kunoichi she fought on her other missions with some like Shizuka, Kurotsuchi, Fuka, Suzumebachi and many others and changed them to good in the process.

When Nagata, Yahika and Konan tried to invade Konoha she stopped them singlehandedly with Isami and Satsuki's assistance though she doubted it would be needed and defeated them and helped change their views on peace before surprisingly joining Naruko's big family as she called it and that's when the Fourth Great Shinobi War broke out by Kabuto who integrated Orochimaru's cells into his body and sought to gain the power of all the bijuu and the sage himself by sealing all the bijuu into himself and took control of Akatsuki when Mari and Obita defected from it along with Nagata, Yahika, Konan and Isami.

The Zetsu clone army numbered past the thousands along with finding out that Kabuto used a mass Edo Tensei to revive many dead shinobi, and powerful ninja in the past era even Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Toka Senju, Ameyuri, The Seven swordsmen, Tayuya's old comrades from the Sound Four, the Sho, Ni ,San, and Yon Hokages and even the previous villain's she fought.

The War lasted for 4 months which was the most brutal and bloodiest ever since the Zetsu clones killed nearly half the shinobi army using an incomplete Juubi, the revived shinobi, Akatsuki and Kabuto himself.

Naruko brought Toka, Kushina, Ameyuri and Mito back to life using one of her seals and they joined her side in tearing through the Zetsu clone army's along with killing the Akatsuki members one by one while acquiring the Mist swords after sealing the Edo Tensei summons away thanks to her insane Bukijutsu skill.

When the army met at the desert area in Kaze No Kuni they were reduced to almost a fraction of their numbers due to Hashirama, his brother along with Sarutobi Hiruzen and Minato attacking with the Juubi and Kabuto before Naruko stepped in with Satsuki, Isami, Kushina, Mito, Tsunade and the remaining Kage's and engaged the enemy in battle.

They killed the rest of the Zetsu army thanks to Naruko's Raipo technique using it to clear large distances instantly and used her Perfect Hiraishin No Jutsu to decimate the Zetsu's before flashing back to the main battlefield to see shocked angry looks on the faces of the Akatsuki and when Mari and Obita revealed themselves on Naruko's side the battle became very titanic.

After obliterating the Akatsuki, Kabuto and the rest of the Edo Tensei summons leaving only the Incomplete Juubi after the Akatsuki managed to take the 8 Bijuu along with a portion of Kurama's chakra though Naruko used her Rinnegan Naraka path to bring the Jinchuuriki back to life and used a Fuuinjutsu of her predecessor to absorb the incomplete being into herself turning her into the Dragon Goddess bestowed upon her by Kami and her sisters.

She became the Hero Of The Ninja World, Konoha's Ryu No Megami, The Shodaime Megami No Juudou Sennin, The Shiroi Senkou Kami, and Konoha's Magic Master.

She found out from Kami and the gods that the Juubi also gave her the ability to use magic from another dimension and thanks to their tutelage she learned many forms of magic combat, spells and even the Dragon Slayer and Lost Magic and God Slayer magic.

Shini taught her how to use Reiatsu and Ki and trained her in Shinigami combat and Ki attacks making her even more powerful and gained several zanpaktous surprising the gods who thought she's get one or two.

Naruko became the Ryu Sennin at age 16 and became more powerful and experienced thanks to her absorbing all of the Juubi's strength and battle knowledge along with the other bijuu which saddened her not being able to feel Kurama anymore.

She had just returned from 200th SSS-ranked mission to destroy an army of High class Ronin and S-class missing nin from Tetsu, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Konoha and even from Ame from commandeering her homeland Uzushizogakure No Sato to attack the nations to cause chaos but, when they met her they expected to kill her easily or turn her into a fuck toy for them only for them to get incinerated by a Bijuu Reza that demolished half of the army in a second flat before she used her Kusari-Gama and Gunbai to kill the rest in the most brutal way ever and took everything from her ancestral Uzumaki home including scrolls, weapons, artifacts, summoning contracts, jutsu's, seals and many other things so she can learn more along with her mates.

When concerning the Rookie 12 she literally dropped any connection with Neji, Sakura, Kiba and those that saw her as a weapon and the pinkette tried many times to show Naruko her place in the village only to get ignored like she wasn't worth breathing towards by Naruko.

Kiba was mad that she was a Sannin while he was a demoted Chuunin for trying to rape Hinata and Hanabi while they were training, since Naruko had equal authority to the Hokage meaning if you gave her a reason to demote you she would do it in a heartbeat and showed those that despised her what happens when you poke a sleeping dragon in the eye.

Neji thought Naruko should give up her title of a Sannin to someone more prestigious, he received a very brutal beating from Hinata, and Hanabi for insulting their lover like that and never disliked her Futa features and loved her to the extreme they almost killed several shinobi and civilians that tried to sully her name behind her back.

Naruko sighed and sent a Kage Bunshin to report to her surrogate uncle Shikaku Nara who took the mantle of Hokage after Shikia got rid of the laziness in him and became a very terrifying S-class ninja and remembered Kami and her sisters offered her a chance at new life and she accepted and waited for the right time to leave.

She walked through the gates of her so called home and saw the hate filled glares the civilians and ninja sent her only for them to recoil seeing the image of a silver scaled dragon taller than the Kyuubi no Yoko materialize sneering at them with the Eternal Mangekyo which looked like a triple sided scythe with hooks extended out overlapped by a ten-pointed star.

Naruko snorted at their false bravado before continuing her walk to training ground 0 which was the personal training ground, she created using her Mokuton and her Inton: Banbutsu Sozo to create different things to train in chakra control, Taijutsu, weapons, Bukijutsu, sparring, and elemental manipulation and jutsu training along with some obstacle courses.

She then smirked when she caught the sight of the now 19 year old looking Tsunade with Mebuki looking the same age as well along with her other girls. Her marking of them reduced their age back to the age as hers meaning all her mates will be immortal and ageless and gained a healing factor like hers except its just at the level Kabuto's had before he took Orochimaru's cells into his body.

She then felt two blurs crash into her chest causing Naruko's S-cup breasts to jiggle and looked down in amusement to see the squealing faces of Hana and Rin Inuzaka who had blushes on their faces and gave them kisses on each of their foreheads. "Miss me Hime's?" Rin and Hana pouted cutely at her mirthful looks.

She found out Rin was traveling around the nations healing those with illnesses but, when she met her on a mission Rin seem to be called to her like a magnet and months later she went from a crush to love and admiration it was baffling to say atleast but, nevertheless Naruko accepted her and here they are now happy with her and the girls.

"Of course we are, Naruko-nee-sama!" Naruko smiled at a black haired girl who looked like a carbon copy of her except for the part of having slightly smaller breasts than her.

This was Menmia Namikaze, apparently she came from another dimension where she killed an evil male Obita who was trying to rule the world but, in his dying moments he used Kamui to send her to Naruko's time and took a shine to her counterpart and i don't have to tell the rest do i not?

"It's about time you got here Megami-koi." Mari Uchiha walked from her relaxing spot wearing the same armor and attire she had when fighting Hashirama Senju though her armor was now black and had her back covered while the Uchiha clan symbol was imprinted on the collar surrounded by a silver dragon.

She looked very beautiful and deadly and that's what Naruko loved about her former teacher. "I just got back from taking everything that Uzu had that i deserve along with demolishing an army of high class Ronin and S-class nukenin though it was kinda disappointing since i expected the S-ranked ones to give me some entertainment." Naruko's voice turned dull, bored and disappointed making the girls giggle knowing there are barely any shinobi out there that can give her a good fight.

Though certain people in Konoha don't like that the so called Demon Brat is so powerful and have tried many times to restrict her to the village and plot assassinations only for each to fail.

"Koyuki-chan, it's amusing to see how well you, Sara, Shizuka, Sasame, Amaru, Isarabi, Shikia, Tokiwa and the girls took to my harsh training i almost thought you girls would give up on the first week." Koyuki smiled coyly at her lover wearing the standard Jounin attire of a Yukigakure Nin except hers was black and dark blue like her late Uncle Dotou and had her own chakra armor altered with Naruko's Fuuinjutsu to make it more indestructible.

"Blame your so called stunning charisma to instill determination in your lovers Naru-koi." She breathed seductively into Naruko's ears only to yelp lustfully at the swat at her ass and saw Naruko hiding a fanged smirk beside a snickering Kagome, and Obita who recorded the whole thing with their Sharingan.

Kagome had her Dna changed to a mix of the Hatake and Uchiha Dna allowing her to use her White Chakra and Sharingan to new heights combined with her Shiroi Kiba No Ken Naruko made for her as a proposal present for her birthday made her squeal so loudly she made out with her former student with lots of animalistic passion.

Naruko also noticed almost all her girls had DD-cups or above and she was definitely not complaining and took sadistic pleasure in rubbing the fact in the face of a lot of perverted people in this corrupt village including her annoying failure of a godfather who somehow managed to survive the war and was abit annoyed he wasn't killed by Nagata and Yahika and had noticed how he always had a displeased frown when she surpassed him when she first became Anbu Commander.

The man's jealousy of her is going to end up with him one a one way ticket to the purgatory by her Silver Dragon Flames.

"Naru-koi when are we going to leave this annoying village?" Mito asked in an annoyed tone getting nods from Kushina, Menmia, Fuka and the others who had twitching eyebrows.

"She's right Naru-koi, Kiba-baka has been stalking each of us ever since we've been mated to you and don't let me get onto about Sakura-baka that bitch of a daughter of mine has been giving each of us glares like we stole something from her." Mebuki growled knowing why along with everyone else seeing the vein bulging on her temple with a stoic, emotionless expression.

"I have also noticed that faggot Sai has been spying on us and we already know who is putting him up to it." Ino sneered knowing it was that bastard Tenzo who was like the rest of the village thinking her baby was a weapon for them to use.

She was so close to sending a Mass Mind Destruction jutsu at the council trying to send Naruko on seduction missions which she refused every time.

"Can i crush the skank with my sand please?" Gaia asked with a pleading expression.

Everyone looked toward Naruko clearly wanting to do the same to the annoying rookies thinking they were stronger and superior to them and acted smug like they were untouchable.

Naruko sighed. "Girl's we won't be here for long anyway i spoke with Shikaku-ji-san and has allowed us to be released from service of the Konoha and that will allow Kami-chan and her sister's to teleport us to our new life." she explained getting squeals and grins only for them to drop into dark scowls and glares.

Naruko deadpanned. "Let me guess it's **them**?" She asked in a dry deadpan tone getting equal deadpan looks.

Naruko turned to see the other rookies with anbu squads beside them along with Tenzo, ROOT and Sai making her very annoyed at these weaklings in front of her.

"What do you want Tora-san?" Naruko said cooly not turning around so they couldn't see her glance her finger over a silver kanji on her glove for Kami and sensed a godly signature north of Konoha and smirked since she took everything from the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki and Namikaze had meaning the so called council won't be getting anything from her family and ancestors.

"Jariya-sama and the civilian council and Elders are ordering you to come to the council chambers." Tenzo said authoritatively motioning the ANBU to subdue if seeing resistance only to hear barking laughter from Naruko making them nervous for some reason as they detected dark, cold amusement in her voice.

"The council? Order me a Sannin...you lapdogs are a real piece of work you know that and i clearly remember that the Sannin only answers to the Hokage not some annoying old relics." She said in a cold tone and gave them a very piercing stare.

"It's about your future service to Konoha, Naruko-baka!" Sakura screeched in a shrill voice only to recoil at the dangerous glare sent at her by Satsuki who was wearing the same samurai armor as Mari except her's was black while Isami and Mikoto wore dark blue and crimson red respectively and had a different gunbai strapped to their backs along with weapon scrolls.

Naruko unsheathed Yamato slowly causing everyone to tense except a bored Mari and Obita and Kagome. "Whoreuno do i need to remind you of what happened when you pissed me off back at the academy?" Sakura flinched as if being slapped and snarls angrily before pulling out a kunai and charging at Naruko swinging wildly.

Naruko shakes her head in pity and passed by her by walking surprising them only for it to morph into horror as they saw Sakura instantly reduced to heaps of blood and bone by small traces of Futon chakra.

"Since i am going to be leaving i might as well get rid of you pests instantly." Naruko's girls unsheathed their weapons.

"Naruko if you do not stop we will not hesitate to use deadly force!" Tenzo warned getting ready to use his Mokuton to subdue her.

She just quirked an amused eyebrow and looked at Mari who had an evil grin before standing side to side making everyone confused except those that knew Naruko and started to snicker evilly.

"Mari-chan...let's show these tree huggers what real power is." Naruko activated her Eternal Mangekyo with a bloodthirsty grin.

Mari spoke with glee in her voice activating her own. "Yes let's show them the might of the two strongest Uchiha's in history!"

"SUSANOO!" Both cried out strongly and the Konoha forces became frozen with fear as they stared at a silver draconian samurai wielding the Sword Of Immolation that was said to cause anything it cuts to burst into flames and saw in it's other hand was Sword Of The Heavenly Dragon a blade so powerful it's ability to control the elements cause fissures in the earth and even extinguish life in an instance.

Jiraiya appeared on the training ground with Gamabunta glaring at Naruko. "Naruko stand down now this has to be done!" Naruko merely glanced at him with a bored look.

"I am through with this bigoted village, Shikaku-ji-san has already given me and the girls consent to find ourselves a new life to have, oh and by the way Bunshin Bakuha!" The corrupt ninja were knocked back harshly by the huge shockwave from the explosion, Jiraiya cursed inwardly at his goddaughter's unbeatable affinity for clone jutsu's.

_'Dammit she's not supposed to be this powerful why couldn't I have gotten her on that training trip to seal her powers away!' _He swore before dashing north of Konoha with the remaining rookies and ninja behind him with chakra enhanced speed and sped up sensing a huge amount of chakra building.

_'Konoha shall not lose it's weapon she is going to do her duty and understand!' _ He declared.

(Valley Of The End)

Naruko and the girls landed on the water and smiled when they saw Kami, Yami and Shini smiling at Naruko lovingly with smile.

"Hey girls is everything set to go?"

Kami spoke. **"Hai, Naruko-koi the dimension you're going to has people that can use the same magic as you but, not to same level as you can since your affinity for magic is beyond the realms of the gods basically and you're a Dragon Goddess i'm sure the world's guilds will try to recruit you after seeing a fraction of your power." **Naruko snorted at that since her skills were sought after by even the Fire Daimyo who was a great friend of her parents and was tasked with protecting him from assassins long ago.

"If from what i'm hearing about the guilds, one of them Fairy Tail was it is a real rowdy bunch but i think i'll join since they view each other as family and hope the leader's redemption views doesn't get in the way." She frowned momentarily since not everyone can be redeemed and she prays this man or woman doesn't believe in everyone can be redeemed.

Kami and her sisters stood in triangle formation and began making 100 handseals in the span of 5 seconds just as Jiraiya and their pursuers landed across from them ignoring the portal opening behind them Naruko and the others stood their ground and everyone could see the sheer amount of chakra radiating from Naruko and her mates it was like being in front of a bunch of Tailed Beast's!

"Naruko you know it isn't too late to return and show the people you aren't what they think you are." Jiraiya said smoothly trying to manipulate Naruko's so called love for protecting her village so she can be controlled and conditioned.

"I am going to put this in a simple sentence you failure of a godfather." She replied coldly and flared her spiritual pressure and in her hands materialized a large cleaver zabatou colored black and white with some black medical tape around the guardless hilt.

"DUTY DOE'S NOT GET PLACED ABOVE FAMILY!" She slashed sending a shockwave blasting a portion of the ANBU into the rocky walls impaling some on the sharp stalagmites causing everyone to jump into the fight except Kami and her sisters who were watching from behind their barrier which can't be passed unless you're Naruko and to their amusement did they see Naruko using sheer strength alone to blow her opponents away and fired waves of reiatsu shredding them apart.

Satsuki tilted her head dodging a kick from Kiba and landed beside Akamaru and Kuromaru who looked like white and black haired versions of Tsume with larger busts and hips.

"Tsume-chan i am kinda disappointed in the pup Kiba." Tsume rolled her eyes snapping the neck of a Hyuuga ANBU and just sat on a pile of bodies boredly.

Mebuki just used her skill in shurikenjutsu to kill using ricochet tactics scoring headshots and severed heads thanks to her using Futon chakra making them sharper than a standard blade. "I'm having fun though i am a bit disappointed i couldn't kill Sakura-musume myself since she tried taking my Naruko-kun from me!" She said in a childish voice getting laughs from Hana, Rin, Kushina and Fubuki who were using Taijutsu to break necks and bones.

Naruko just used her hand to hand skills to smash skulls, break limbs and rupture internal organs with her sword Zangetsu firing off a Getsuga at one group thinning their numbers out while using parts of her Susanoo ability to crush and fire spheres of chakra. "Hakke Hasangeki!" Naurko dodged a blast of chakra to look behind her and saw Neji charging toward her aiming to seal off her chakra points.

She shook her head. "How naive, Neji." She bent back with inhuman flexibility dodging a finger jab to her chest and gripped his head with her legs and used her physical strength to toss Neji into the air and before he could gain his balance she appeared in front of him in mid-air with a smirk making him pale and spun creating a giant sphere of swirling of Raiton chakra.

"Raiton: Cho Odama Kaminari Kaiten!" Neji screamed in pain and agony as a massive silver dome of chakra and silver lightning chakra grinded against him causing his heart to explode instantly from the amount of voltage being forced into it and dropped to the earth with a thud.

Naruko landed with a crash cracking the ground and stood up dusting herself off boredly before burning Neji's corpse to nothing but, ash and looked around to see Kiba getting tortured by Hinata and Hanabi pleading for his life only for Hinata to sever his head with a chakra blade and saw Tenzo and Jiraiya injured heavily and low on chakra though her eyes narrowed when she saw him gathering chakra and two frogs poofed onto his shoulders looking serious.

"So you are that desperate to get me back into Konoha's dirty clutches, i do not know what my tou-san saw in you Jiraiya a pervert, betrayer, womanizer and a manipulative human like the Sandaime. Oh and Tenzo say goodnight, Rasen-Reza!" Tenzo couldn't even scream before he was split in half by a swirling laser of chakra before she turned to Jiraiya only to dodge a punch from a toad looking sage.

"Poor, Poor Jiraiya calling yourself a sage when you slacked off and never completed your sage mode training, you don't deserve the title of Sage!" Naruko said coldly taking this an insult to her predecessor's title as the Rikudo Sennin who could use sage Mode even when moving in combat.

Jiraiya growled and dashed with blinding speed holding two kunais in a reverse grip to take her down and condition her into Konoha's weapon and launched a jump kick expecting her to dodge only to get the shock of his life when she caught his foot causing the ground to crack and twisted harshly snapping the bones and shredding the muscle tissue in his foot crippling that one.

He screamed in pain, not even his sage mode could dull such pain and hopped away pitifully and before he could even move Naruko appeared in a silver flash clutching a purple fire scythe combined with her silver flames. "**Flame God's Slayer's Scythe!" **She roared and bisected him at the waist and watched as he was engulfed in the hot flames and turned to ashes.

"We're leaving let's go." She ordered getting nods and everyone jumped through the portal that would lead them to a new life.

(Above Fiore - Fairy Tail)

Above the skies of Fiore, the air rippled before ripping open as a multitude of figures fell through at high speeds with a hooded female at the lead falling like speeding missles.

_'Everyone agrees on joining Fairy Tail correct?' _Naruko said telepathically and got synchronized nods.

They approached the earth further and used Futon chakra to allow themselves to glide and grinned widely when they saw Fairy Tail in sight in the center of Fiore before jetting down.

"Fiore i hope you're ready for me and the girls..." Naruko whispered with excitement before they finally impacted the ground creating a loud boom shocking everyone seeing what happened.

Karin whooped gleefully at the crash. "Wow let's do that again!" Kushina fist pumped getting amused looks from Naruko and the others before walking through the front door of the guild and raised an eyebrow seeing the chaos in the guild halls and Mari was flabbergasted at the rowdiness evident even bar brawls weren't like this.

Mari suddenly took out her Gunbai and smashed a table that was somehow thrown at them to pieces causing everything to stop when the strong wind blew in and they flinched when they saw the cold, hard look coming from her.

"We would like to join Fairy Tail and whoever threw that table better hope i do not find them." She said in a dangerous tone causing shudders to run through everyone including a red-headed girl.

"Mari-hime calm yourself." Naruko spoke in a melodic, soft admonishing tone and caused the females to feel a heat in their loins and blushes to rise to their cheeks.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar i am Fairy Tail's guild master may i ask why you have decided to join?" Naruko raised an eyebrow behind her hood to see a very short old man standing in front of them.

"We came here to see if Fairy Tail would need more members?"Makarov nodded his head rapidly happy that Fairy Tail will have more members though he is inwardly shaking like a leaf at the sheer killing intent and power these women in front of him excrete it's like being in front of something divine and dangerous.

"Would you mind showing us your face, you look a little too secretive?" Erza Scarlet asked politely and Naruko smirked pulling her hood off showing her goddess features to everyone getting gasps and wide bright blushes from the females who thought one thing.

_'She is so beautiful and hot!' _They thought inwardly drooling, well the girls did the guys were trying hard to not stare at her huge breasts.

Rin saw this and hugged her waist possessively getting highly raised eyebrows from the guys while the girls were having a staring match with the dog kunoichi who gave them an equal if not higher metal melting stare and everyone could see the lightning crackling between their eyes.

Naruko sighed and clapped. "Girl's behave that is not how guild mates look at each other." She scolded softly getting embarrassed blushes and saw the black fairy tail stamp with a silver outline.

"I'll have mine in Orange!" Karin, Amaru, Kushina, Fuka and Mito said in unison getting an amused look from Makarov and Naruko.

"Dark Blue!" Koyuki, Isarabi, Sasame, Mei, Shizuka, Tsunade and Tokiwa said in the same voice.

"Pink for us." Mebuki and Tayuya smiled.

"Crimson for the rest of us." The other girls chroused and they all quickly got their hands stamped though they noticed Naruko had hers close to her giant bosom wielding a daring smirk.

Erza stared at Naruko's swords with a tilted head eyes of wonder and awe at the beauty and deadly aura emanating from it. "Naruko-san-"

"Just call me Megami-chan, Benihime-chan." Naruko smiled flirtatiously causing Erza to feel a heat down south and her breathing become quickened by a musky scent and the other girls felt it and were feeling the same especially Natia and Gratia.

"Can we know your likes, dislikes and dreams?" Lucy Heartfillia asked cutely sitting close to Naruko shooting a smug look at the seething jealous looks coming from the women.

Naruko leaned on her fist legs crisscrossed over the other looking every bit of a Goddess at the way she looked at them. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, Kunoichi and now Mage of Fairy Tail and i was known back in my other world as the Ryu Megami due to me actually becoming one defeating an evil threat, I like training, my mates, the shinobi arts and magic arts, combat, discovering new things, Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, the smell of Lavender and looking at the moonlight, Dislikes are arrogant assholes, those who don't work hard for their position, snobbish rich people, slavery, rapists, traitors, manipulative humans and cowards." She paused as if remembering something while the audience had looks of shock at her cold tone it made even Gratia shiver.

"As for my dream i guess you could say protect my loved ones and have some fun." She said the last part sultrily causing female arousal to intensify and several excused themselves leaving a very amused Makarov.

"Am i to assume you have these girls wrapped around your finger?" Mari grew a tic-mark at the girl comment.

"I am a woman you midget-jiji!" Makarov facefaulted at her blunt retort and pouted getting laughter from everyone.

"Oh great these women are just stinking up the place." Naruko looked past her long hair into the eyes of Laxus Dreyar with a cool gaze.

"And was that insult directed at me, Laxus-san?" She asked in a sickening sweet voice betraying the deadly cold look in her posture and it made many gulp and sweat.

Laxus snorted. "Here i thought women could hear well guess i was wrong." He drawled turning his back to Naruko not seeing her narrowed eyes.

You do not turn your back on a dangerous kunoichi like her and not expect to feel pain.

"Oh really..." Her voice whispered into his ear getting a wide eye'd look from him and spun to deliver a lightning backfist only to cry out in pain as he had his head stuck through the roof and struggled comically getting stunned looks from everyone except for her mates who were laughing their asses off with the others that were tormented by Laxus.

Makarov smacked his face in exasperation at her cheeky amused grin. "I am so going to need a drink." He grumbled but, had a playful smile at the way his grandson got humbled.

* * *

**THAT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER AS A START, LAXUS GOT PWNED IN THE END WHICH I THOUGHT WAS FUNNY SINCE HE HAS VERY SEXIST VIEWS ON WOMEN FROM HIS ASSHOLE DAD IVAN.**

FOR THOSE WHO EXPECT NARUKO TO LOSE GO READ SOMETHING ELSE BECAUSE I ONLY DO GODLIKE FICS WHERE NARUTO OR NARUKO KICKS ASS AND GETS THE WOMEN BEING A BOSS IN THE PROCESS!

REVIEW AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR THIS FIC!

A/N: I WILL BE DOING A LIST OF CHALLENGES FROM MY FRIEND FRANK101 SO UPDATES WILL WAIT!

JA NE!

SHINKU KAMI NO ARASHI

NEXT CHAPTER - CHAPTER 2: DO NOT ANGER A DRAGON GODDESS!


End file.
